


Fireworks

by phoenixwaller



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comfort, Fear, Fireworks, Gen, POV Animal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/pseuds/phoenixwaller
Summary: Victor and Yuri are gone, but when booms sound from the sky Makkachin is scared. Luckily Mari knows what to do.





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah... I suddenly had the need to write a Makkachin POV fic about fireworks. I don't know if there are any festivals in Japan today, but yanno... fireworks for the 4th and all. So here we are. 
> 
> Anyway, don't forget that fireworks can be scary for your pets and make sure they're safe and secure tonight. Happy 4th!
> 
> Happy Reading!

_ Boom! _

Makkachin yelped in surprise and looked around for the source of the loud noise. 

_ Boom! Crackle! Boom! _

Makkachin barked, hoping to scare the source of the noise away. 

_ Boom! _

Makkachin tucked her tail between her legs and flattened her ears. Her eyes darted around the room and a whine escaped her throat. She looked around for someplace safe and spied the bed. 

Whenever she’d been scared in the house with just her and Victor she always hid under the bed. She slunk toward it, but it wasn’t high enough. She clawed at the floor, trying to get underneath, but she couldn’t dig through. 

_ Boom! _

Makkachin whined again, the sound turning into a howl of despair. 

Victor wasn’t there, neither was Yuri. They’d left before her nap, dressed in colorful furs. She needed to know if they were safe, and if they could make the scary booms go away. 

_ Boom! Crackle! _

Makkachin whined, barked, and whined again. She was alone and scared. 

She looked toward the door. Victor always left it open a crack so she could get out. 

She slunk over and nosed at the door until it started to slide open. 

_ Boom! _

Makkachin whined again and bolted for where she could hear people. 

She wasn’t safe. The booms were scary and they kept going even when she barked at them to stop. She needed to find someplace safe. 

“Whoah there girl!”

Makkachin whined as something grabbed her around her middle. She struggled, trying to get someplace safe. 

_ Boom! _

Makkachin whined. Something was holding her back. She needed to get somewhere safe. 

“Shhh. It’s ok Makka.”

She struggled, then a familiar scent of fire-stick caught her attention. 

“Shh girl. It’s ok.”

The voice was familiar too, and the soothing touch of somebody petting her. She whined but stopped struggling. She pressed herself against Mari. 

“That’s it girl,” Mari said, continuing to pet and hold her. “You’re safe. I won’t let anything get you.”

Makkachin trembled as another boom sounded, but she trusted. Mari was a good human who gave her extra treats and knew just how far away to keep her water from her food so she didn’t get kibble in her water.

_ Boom! _

Makkachin howled. 

“That’s right girl. You tell those scary booms to go away.”

Makkachin pressed herself as tightly against Mari as she could, slowly relaxing as the woman held and pet her. Eventually she lowered herself to rest on the floor, head in Mari’s lap. 

The booms were scary, but Mari was safe. 

_ Boom! _

She whined, and Mari scratched behind her ears. 

“It’ll be over soon,” Mari said, voice gentle. 

Makkachin trembled, but it wasn’t as scary with Mari there. 

Makkachin huffed, trying to get as much of herself in Mari’s lap as possible. 

Mari laughed. “You’re a big baby aren’t you?”

_ Boom! _

Makkachin whined, but not as loudly as before. 

“Vicchan was scared of fireworks too,” Mari said, running her hand over Makkachin’s head. “He used to run to me just like this, and I’d hold him too until they stopped.”

She paused her petting, and Makkachin’s eyes flicked up to look at her. 

“He fit in my lap better though.”

Makkachin didn’t know what her noises meant, but she made her feel better. 

There were several booms all at once and Makkachin whined again. 

“Shh,” Mari said. “It’s almost over.”

Makkachin couldn’t stop trembling as she tried to get into Mari’s lap better. 

Mari laughed. “You’re not a lap dog Makka!”

A few crackles sounded, then silence. 

Mari scratched behind her ears. 

“Sounds like it’s over,” Mari said after the booms were silent for a long time. 

Makkachin flicked her eyes to look at Mari, and cautiously untucked her tail. 

Mari smiled at her. “See? You’re ok.”

Makkachin thumped her tail a few times. 

“There we are.”

Mari scratched behind her ears again and Makkachin leaned into the touch. 

“Want your dinner?”

Makkachin perked up. She didn’t know most of the strange noises that Mari and the other people here spoke, but she’d learned which one meant food fast enough. She thumped her tail in agreement. 

“Come on then,” Mari said, standing and patting her leg. “Dinner.”

She followed Mari to the kitchen and watched as she prepared her bowl and set it in front of her. She lit a fire stick as soon as Makkachin started eating, the sharp tang filling the air. 

Makkachin was almost done eating when she heard laughter… Victor and Yuri’s laughter. 

“Tadaima!” Yuri called. 

Mari put out her fire stick and walked out. Makkachin quickly took the last bites of her food and followed. 

“Makka!” Victor said as soon as he saw her. 

Makkachin padded over and bumped Victor’s hand until he scratched behind her ears. 

“Were you good while we were gone?”

Makkachin barked to tell him the booms were scary, but he grinned at her. “Good girl.”

A sigh from behind her. Makkachin turned to look and saw a look of annoyance on Mari’s face. 

“She’s scared of fireworks.”

Victor stood, concern on his face. “She could hear them?”

Mari lit another fire stick. “She was whining and trembling. She only settled when I held her.”

Victor frowned and wrapped his arms around her. “I’m sorry Makka. I thought they were far enough away they wouldn’t scare you.”

Makkachin rested her head on Victor’s shoulder while Yuri scratched behind her ears. 

“Thanks for taking care of her,” Victor said. 

Mari blew out some smoke. “Sure thing.”

“I’ll get some of those pastries you like tomorrow.”

“Ok.” She put her fire stick in her mouth again. “I’m going to get back to cleaning up for the night.”

“Arigato,” Yuri said. 

Mari turned with a wave. “No prob.”

Victor moved and until he could look into Makkachin’s eyes. “I’m sorry girl.”

Makkachin licked his face. 

The booms had stopped, and her people were safe. That was all that mattered. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate any comments, kudos or shares. 
> 
> Social Media Links! [Twitter](https://twitter.com/phoenixwaller) | [Tumblr](http://phoenixwaller.tumblr.com/) | [Plurk](https://www.plurk.com/phoenixwaller) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/phoenixwaller)
> 
> Find my other YoI fanfics on my AO3 profile at <http://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwaller/profile>


End file.
